


<3

by Luneria2



Category: eyr smp
Genre: lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneria2/pseuds/Luneria2
Summary: someone shouts as judah is shot through the heart. your systems vaguely register that scream as hypno's over the roaring of static filling your auditory sensors. for a seemingly unending second, noone says anything. only watching. watching as the blood drips from the gaping wound in judah's chest, nothing where a great beating heart should be, as rachald's void had grabbed it and torn it out without even touching the young man.you see nothing but blinding red as your gui fills with warnings that you're overheating and that you should stop please stop stop STOP
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. mourning

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

elapsed time: 00:00:01

someone shouts as judah is shot through the heart. _your systems vaguely register that scream as hypno's over the roaring of static filling your auditory sensors._ for a seemingly unending second, noone says anything. only watching. watching as the blood drips from the gaping wound in judah's chest, nothing where a great beating heart should be, as rachald's void had grabbed it and torn it out without even touching the young man.

you see nothing but blinding red as your gui fills with warnings that you're overheating and that you should stop please stop stop STOP

* * *

elapsed time: 01:06:45

when you all make it back from the end, you can see that genny waited for you where the portal dumped you back in the overworld. their face brightens at the sight of you all, but almost immediately they notice that something is terribly wrong.

"hey uh everyone. well, almost everyone. i uh couldn't use my powers to see into the end so i couldn't watch the fight but right now that's not really important. what's really important is where's judah?" they ask all too quickly to be normal.

a moment of excruciating silence passes. you realize that one of you has to say it. you open your mouth to respond but only garbled static comes out. you try again only for it to get louder. you try again and again until the other verdant children around you have pressed their hands to their ears and tears are streaming down their faces, in pain or in mourning you can't quite tell.

genny runs up to you and presses a shaking hand over your mouth. "please," they beg, "don't say that again."


	2. time passes, will you forgive?

elapsed time: 144:26:15

you haven’t seen howl in days. you figure that she’d at least go out to grab food from the farms nearby, but not even that. when you walk down to her base, the nether portal that once stood as the tower’s entrance is blocked off by blackstone. upon closer inspection, you notice a sign on the blackstone. it’s a bit hard to read since the text is black on dark oak, but once you make it out, a chill goes down your artificial spinal cord.

“ _I TOLD YOU SO_ ”

* * *

elapsed time: 52596:12:17

you notice it when you were farming concrete one day. there’s a.. something. something in your vision. it’s following you, and for a brief moment, your gui flashes with danger alarms, before you realize, no that black square can’t possibly be rachald. if he were to show up, he’d show up himself. you blink your optical receptors once. then twice. the square is still there.

then, you realize it. your gui is starting to give out on you. having been off the machine network for 7 years now, you haven’t seen a systems update in so long that your vision is failing.

stupid planned obsolescence.

stupid whoever was it that created you.

stupid judah.

he didn’t need to jump in front of you.

he didn't need to take the hit for you.

stupid geeb.

you could've done better.

you could've been the one to die that day.


	3. time passes, will you forget?

elapsed time: 710046:45:13

fighting your slowing systems, your gunked up fans struggling to blow cool air into your drives, you lift your hand to check your mailbox out of habit. you know that noone’s sent anything, but you just need the confirmation that it’s true.

to your surprise, there's a book there. 

it takes you an embarrassingly slow moment to open it, but when you do, you recognize it as genny’s handwriting. no matter how faint and scratchy it looks right now, you’d never mistake their bubble letters for anyone else's’. 

“tower gang meet up for the last time”

a million pop-ups flash across your gui as you try to understand what they meant by  _ the last time _ , and they buzz even harder as you rush over to the twin towers that make up genny’s base.

you hop through joey’s nether portal, noticing with a cursory glance that the lights in his house are off. through the treacle of your thoughts, you also barely register the boards over his mansion door.

as you approach genny’s base, the absolute monstrosity of overlapping chests and barrels that stretch on for miles almost makes your processors short-circuit before you take a minute to calm your stalling artificial heart.  _ oh no.  _ bracing your heart for another meltdown, you open one of the chests with shaking hands.  _ please, please, please just be a regular chest monster _ , you beg the world. 

_ okay, open in 3  _

_ 2 _

_ 1 _

you open your shut visual receptors ( _ since when were they shut? _ ) 

and blanch at its contents. 

stacks upon stacks of potions of harming ii. not even the splash variety, the kind meant for  _ other people _ . no, these were for genny to consume themselves. 

_ genny genny what are you even pla _ \-- a gentle knock to your shoulder-plates brings you out of your static. you look down to see genny. or at least, the slouched-over, wrinkled, and grey-haired genny that you’ve slowly come to accept as the real one. ( _ you’d never get used to having to look down at them. _ ) they open their mouth and a time-hoarsened voice rings out:

“i sent an invite to howl, but they never responded… i guess tower gang member #3 doesn’t want to hang out--” they laugh a bit before a cough wracks their once muscled frame. 

“rgzergzdrghadhf” you say, rubbing their back through the coughs.

when they finally stop coughing, your mind wanders back to the invitation and.. all the bottles of harming potions. 

"hey, genny"

"yeah?"

"why'd you call a meeting today"

_ it's more a demand than a question at that point.  _

"i just felt like it"

"that's a lie and you know it. we haven't had a full conversation in 60 years, let alone a club meeting"

their face darkens at the retort. a tense silence passes before they respond. 

"i went into the player info files because i was getting pretty tired of brewing potions," they begin. "at a certain point not even alchemy can stop me from overthinking--" they chuckle wryly "--but i looked and saw that i didn't have much time left."

"there's more, isn't there?" you ask, but you already know the answer. 

"yeah. that was about two weeks ago, and--" they pause to tighten their fisted grip on their pants hem "--today's the day i can finally see luna and judah and joey again"

your processes stall for a moment before you respond numbly:

"i see"

"will you - will you stay with me before i go?"


	4. death

elapsed time: 710053:08:23

it’s time. genny lays in their bed, their frail hands trembling over their heavy bedcovers. in anticipation or fear you can’t quite tell. they nod, and you tip a bottle of harming into their mouth.

they twitch once, then twice, then their entire body goes deathly still. 

you back up into the chair that genny set up when you came over earlier in the morning and sit down. 

you don’t think you could move away from this spot.

* * *

elapsed time: 710783:39:48

you think you’ve gotten used to the smell of genny’s rotting body by now.

* * *

elapsed time: 713705:57:36

you note dimly that you actually can’t smell anything, let alone smell what little remains of genny lying on the rotten bed before you. the wooden chair that you sat on 5 months ago has long since given out on your weight and you now sit on the moss-covered floor of genny’s tower treehouse. the vines that used to curtain beautifully around the dripline of the tree have taken over the building. they snake around you, lashing you tight to the floor. you haven’t moved from that spot in z̸̖̩̃̊s̵̛̰̔̑͆̎̈̉ȓ̵̢͔̺̙̜̃̆̑͌͛͑̂̈́̚̚g̷͖̲̖̪̭̻̜̰͇͎̝͙̗̟̤̍̿̀̈̈͋̽͑͝ş̴̟̳̬̣̼̇r̵̡̨̰͈̺̖̯̞͚̘̽͑́̆ͅg̸̱͙̪͔̳̣̳̓͋̅ days. 

you don’t think you ever will

* * *

elapsed time: 877330:57:36

you hope that whatever processes are keeping you alive will stop soon. you hope with all you have that that’s soon. you hope that you hope that you hope that wherever Tyrev brings you in the end of your “life”, you don’t have to kill anyone anymore. 

judah.

genny.

you don’t want any more blood on your hands. please, no more. no more no more no more no more no

no

n 

let me die

* * *

elapsed time: 1315630:20:15

no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more

* * *

elapsed time: 1376992:19:29

tyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

yy

yyyy

yyyyyyyy

y

yyyyyyyyyyyyyrreevvvvvvvvvvvvv?


End file.
